Boinas
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Las boinas son un objeto que sobrepasa la paciencia de Alain, sobre todo la que Mairin siempre quiere llevas sobre su cabeza. [Marissonshipping] [Viñeta]


**N.º Palabras/Pag:** 747 Palabras/ 2 Paginas.

 **Resumen** : Las boinas son un objeto que sobrepasa la paciencia de Alain, sobre todo la que Mairin siempre quiere llevas sobre su cabeza.

 **Advertencias** : Es una idea tonta que se me metió en la cabeza y no me la pude sacar hasta que la escribí, aquí tienen el one-shot del mes. Recuerden, Estos personajes no me pertenecen para mi mala suerte.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Boinas.**

Si había algo que Alain odiaba eran las boinas. Y no es que él fuera alguien que odia cosas inanimadas, tampoco que odiara muchas personas, no tenía tiempo suficiente ni las ganas como para malgastarlo en _odiar_ algo. Pero las boinas sobrepasaban toda su paciencia.

Sobre todo, la boina que _siempre_ traía consigo Mairin.

Pero, ¿qué razón tendría él como para odiar tal prenda de vestir? Simple, cada que tenía la _oportunidad_ de hacer sonrojar o molestar a Mairin con algo, aquella boina le servía para que ella se cubriera su cara, escondiendo la mueca de lo que sea.

¿Eh? ¿Qué no parece que él haga ese tipo de cosas?, pero las expresiones de ella son divertidas, por su exagerada -realmente exagerada- forma de reaccionar frente a lo que le sucedía. Por lo menos esa es la justificación de Alain, sobre todo cuando Charizard se le queda mirando con la duda plantada en la cara por su comportamiento.

Aunque es esporádico, y rara vez lo hace, mucho menos en público. Es una _extraña_ manera de distraerse y a la vez mantener a Mairin _un poco_ tranquila.

Sí, esa es otra de sus justificaciones para hacerlo. Y es de los primeros en la fila de espera en que ella se deshaga de esa boina en su conjunto de ropa de viaje.

Aunque ella cambiara de atuendos, todos traían como accesorio una desgraciada boina para completar el conjunto y eso si que era irritante para el entrenador en muchos sentidos.

Incluso recuerda la vez en que ella, como parte de alguna broma cruel y sin sentido, había comprado boinas para todo su equipo pokémon. Alain no pudo decir con claridad si ella se había dado cuenta de que ese accesorio le hinchaba una vena en la frente o dentro de toda aquella ingenuidad que ella posee, había sido una coincidencia de esas que no son graciosas en lo más mínimo.

Estúpido de él que concentra sus frustraciones en un gorro cualquiera.

Y después de todo esto, su justificación para desprecialos seguía siendo la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Más para alguien como él.

— Creo que son bonitas — Le dijo una vez ella, cuando él le preguntó por que siempre buscaba conjuntos de ropa que la agregaran.

Pero para Alain, el que le parezcan bonitas no es suficiente, y no parecen muy practicas para un entrenador, a parte de protegerla del sol – aunque eso lo puede hacer de igual forma una gorra cualquiera – abrigaban algo del frío en días de invierno, pero eso también puede hacerlo un gorro o la capucha de alguna chaqueta.

— Me gustan y ya — Rio ella cuando le dijo lo anterior, y subió sus hombros desinteresada. — Es ese tipo de gustos que no los cuestionas, los aceptas y eres feliz con ellos.

Y no supo si eso ultimo sólo se refería al accesorio o a algo más.

Si, aún no le agrada que traiga esa gorra en todo momento, pero trata de no ser tan obvio en frente de ella, ya es tarde para disimularlo en frente de Charizard – es difícil disimular muchas cosas frente a su mejor amigo – o frente a Chespie, quien por haber pasado mucho tiempo en su primera y segunda etapa evolutiva, había viajado prácticamente al lado de ambos y visto todos esos intentos por qué ella se quitara esa dichosa boina.

El resto del equipo no estaba al tanto, o eso quería creer Alain, más por comodidad que por querer descubrir qué tan obvio era cuando se trataba de ella.

Otro caso puede ser el profesor Sycamore, pero ahondar en la mente de ese hombre resultaba, como poco, incómodo para Alain. Sophie y Cosette quedaban descartadas, pues eran las que más preguntaban directamente sobre su relación sin filtro alguno, con la clara intensión de ponerlo incómodo, Mairin poco se percataba o pretendía hacerlo la mayoría de las veces dejándolo lidiar con ellas él sólo.

Cuando ellas los atacaban con preguntas incómodas, Mairin pone una cara de duda y se resguarda bajo su boina evadiendo efectivamente toda insinuación sobre su relación y huía sin problemas de la escena.

Otra ves esa maldita boina la libraba de algo.

¿Acaso necesitaba realmente una razón para despreciar a tal objeto de vestir?

Aunque ninguna sea una razón de peso, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, con todo eso era suficiente para él que no gustarle las boinas en general y por sobre todo, sí Mairin las usaba cada día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Un año con esta puñetera idea en la cabeza! y ya salió, ya me puedo concentrar en otras ideas estúpidas que tengo sobre ellos. Qué no son para nada pocas y Arceus, tengo para escribir de estos idiotas para tanto tiempo, creo que necesito ayuda...


End file.
